Hisoka Morow/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= Hisoka.gif|Hisoka head shot Hisoka.png|Hisoka's initial appearance Hisoka Design.jpg|Hisoka 2011 anime design 1 Hisoka_2011-2.jpg|Hisoka 2011 anime design 2 Hisoka's Yorknew design.jpg|Hisoka 2011 anime design 3 Hisoka G.I Design (2011 Anime).png|Hisoka 2011 anime design 4 Hisoka_Portrait.png|Portrait of Hisoka during the Hunter Exam Hisoka Portrait Heavens.png|During the Heaven's Arena HisokaGR.png|As a member of Phantom Troupe Hisoka_GI.png|With his hair down at Greed Island -Hisoka-Portrait-.png|During Election Arc |-|Manga= |-|Openings and Endings= |-|Video Games= Hisoka card 3.jpg Hisoka card 4.jpg Hisoka card 5.jpg Hisoka card 6.jpg Hisoka card 7.jpg Hisoka card 8.jpg Hisoka card 9.jpg Hisoka card 10.jpeg Hisoka card 11.jpg Hisoka card 12.jpg Hisoka (8).png Hisoka (9).png Hisoka (4).png Hisoka (5).png Hisoka card 1.jpg Hisoka card 2.jpg Hisoka card 13.jpg Hisoka card 14.jpg Hisoka card 15.jpg Hisoka card 16.jpg Hisoka card 17.jpg Hisoka card 18.jpg Hisoka card 19.jpg Hisoka card 20.jpg Hisoka card 21.jpg Hisoka card 22.jpg Hisoka card 23.jpg Hisoka card 24.jpg Hisoka card 25.jpg Hisoka card 26.jpg Hisoka card 27.jpg Hisoka card 28.jpg Hisoka card 29.jpg Hisoka card 30.jpg Hisoka card 31.jpg Hisoka card 32.jpg Hisoka card 33.jpg Hisoka card 34.jpg Hisoka card 35.jpg Hisoka card 36.jpg Hisoka card 37.jpg Hisoka card 38.jpg Hisoka card 39.jpg Hisoka card 40.jpg hisoka1.jpg hisokacard2.jpg 19 xHisoka18.jpg 51 xHisoka27.jpg 84 xHisoka32.jpg 95 xHisoka35.jpg 96 xHisoka36.jpg 140 xHisoka43.jpg 141 xHisoka44.jpg Hisoka (20).png Hisoka (21).png Hisoka (46).png Hisoka (47).png HxH Card 4 (4).jpg HxH Card684.jpg HxH-Cards--85 (3).png HxH-Cards-6-.png Hisoka Card 354.png Hisoka_Card355.png Card 767.jpg Hisoka card 03.png Hisoka card 04.png Hisoka card 05.png Hisoka card 06.png Hisoka card 07.png Hisoka card 08.png Hisoka card 11.png Hisoka card123.jpg HxH --Cards (11).jpeg Hisoka Card 121.png Hisoka Card 121+.png HxH Battle Collection Card (583).png HxH Battle Collection Card (794).png HxH Battle Collection Card (820).png Hisoka card 41.jpg Hisoka card 42.jpeg Hisoka card 43.jpg Hisoka card 44.jpg Hisoka card 47.jpg Hisoka card 48.jpg Hisoka card 49.jpg Hisoka card 50.jpg Hisoka card 51.jpg Hisoka card 52.jpg hisoka3.jpg hisoka4.jpg hisoka7.jpg hisoka8.jpg 08 xHisoka51.jpg 09 xHisoka52.jpg 10 xHisoka53.jpg 48 xHisoka60.jpg 49 xHisoka61.jpg 68 xHisoka64.jpg Hisoka5.jpg 70 xHisoka66.jpg 71 xHisoka67.jpg 96 xHisoka70.jpg 109 xHisoka71.jpg 110 xHisoka72.jpg 135 xHisoka75.jpg 136 xHisoka76.jpg Hisoka_Card_132.png 153 xHisoka75.jpg 154 xHisoka.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (442).jpg 15 xHisoka&Illumi 1.jpg 16 xHisoka&Illumi 2.jpg 27 xHisoka&Illumi 3.jpg 28 xHisoka&Illumi 4.jpg 31 xHisoka&Machi 1.jpg 32 xHisoka&Machi 2.jpg 148 dHisoka.jpg 148 cHisoka.jpg 142 cHisoka.jpg 142 dHisoka.jpg Hisoka (6).png Hisoka (7).png Hisoka (10).png Hisoka (11).png Hisoka_(11)2.png HxH Card 4 (1).jpg Hisoka (13).png HxH Battle Collection Card (443).jpg Hisoka (16).png Hisoka (17).png Hisoka (18).png Hisoka (19).png Hisoka (50).png Hisoka (51).png Hisoka_-_2015_Birthday_ver_Card.png Hisoka_-_2015_Birthday_ver_Card_.png HxH Card (20).png HxH BC (1).png Hisoka (15).png HxH BC (6).png Hisoka,_Gon_and_Killua_-_Kira.png HxH_Cards_4_.png HxH_Cards_3_.png Sea 2015 Cards (2).png Hisoka card 01.jpg Sea_2015_Kira_Cards_(2).png hisoka card 02.png Hisoka - Pirate ver card.jpg Hisoka - Pirate ver card+.jpg Hisoka_-_Pirate_ver_card_-_Kira.png Hisoka card 09.png Hisoka card 10.png Hisoka card 12.png Hisoka card124.jpg Hisoka - New Year ver card.png Hisoka_-_New_Year_ver_card_.png Hisoka Card 127.png Hisoka Card 128+.png Hisoka_Card_128_Kira.png Hisoka Card 129.png Hisoka_Card_130_(2).png Hisoka Card 130.png Hisoka Card 131.png Hisoka Card 131(plus).png Hisoka - White Day Ver Card.png Hisoka_-_White_Day_Ver_Card_.png Hisoka_-_White_Day_Ver_Kira_(2).png Hisoka - White Day Ver Kira.png Hisoka Card 120.png Hisoka Card 120(plus).png Hisoka Card 120 Kira.png Hisoka Card 122.png Hisoka_Card_122+.jpg Hisoka Card 122 Kira.png Hisoka and Machi Kira Card.jpg Hisoka Card 123.jpg Hisoka Card 123+.jpg Hisoka Card 124.jpg Hisoka Card 124+.png Hisoka Card 124 Kira.png Hisoka - Whim Hunter ver Card.png Hisoka - Whim Hunter ver Card+ (3).png Hisoka - Whim Hunter ver Kira Card.png Hisoka_Card_125.jpg Hisoka_Card_125+_.jpg Hisoka Card 125+.jpg Hisoka_Card_126.jpg Hisoka Card 126+.png Hisoka Card 126 Kira.jpg Hisoka_Card_127.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (28).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (318).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (326).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (43).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (456).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (54).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (99).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (132).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (130).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (131).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (160).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (185).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (461).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (261).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (260).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (285).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (386).png HxH Battle Collection Card (314).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (479).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (512).png HxH Battle Collection Card (516).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (517).png HxH Battle Collection Card (540).png HxH Battle Collection Card (552).png HxH Battle Collection Card (548).png HxH Battle Collection Card (581).png HxH Battle Collection Card (559).png HxH Battle Collection Card (585).png HxH Battle Collection Card (607).png HxH Battle Collection Card (608).png HxH Battle Collection Card (634).png HxH Battle Collection Card (643).png HxH Battle Collection Card (646).png HxH Battle Collection Card (680).png HxH Battle Collection Card (681).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(702).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(705).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(706).png HxH Battle Collection Card (747).png HxH Battle Collection Card (777).png HxH Battle Collection Card (867).jpg 03 xHisoka78.jpg Hisoka LR+ Card (Aura= 40).png Hisoka_LR_Kira_Card.png Hisoka (54).png Hisoka (55).png Hisoka_LR_Kira_Card_(2).png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card(double plus).jpg Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR+++_Card.png.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR_Card_(Kira).png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR_Kira_Card.png Hisoka LR Card.png Hisoka LR+ Card (2).png Hisoka_LR_Card_3_(Kira).png Hisoka LR Card 4.png Hisoka LR Card 4 (Kira).png Hisoka LR Card 5.png Hisoka LR Card 5 (Kira).png HxH Battle Collection Card (715).png HxH Battle Collection Card (767).png HxH Battle Collection Card (768).png HxH Battle Collection Card (873).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (884).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (885).jpg Hisoka (2).png Hisoka (3).png Hisoka (22).png Hisoka (23).png Hisoka (24).png Hisoka (25).png Hisoka (26).png Hisoka (27).png Hisoka (28).png Hisoka (29).png Hisoka (30).png Hisoka (31).png Hisoka (32).png Hisoka (33).png Hisoka (34).png Hisoka (35).png Hisoka (36).png Hisoka (37).png Hisoka (38).png Hisoka (39).png Hisoka (40).png Hisoka (41).png Hisoka (42).png Hisoka (43).png Hisoka (44).png Hisoka (45).png Hisoka_chibi_02.png Hisoka (49).png Hisoka (53).png Hisoka (57).png Hisoka (0).png Hisoka BirthDay Chibi.png Team (20).png Sea 2015 Cards-Chibi 2.png Illumi and Hisoka Chibi 1.png Illumi and Hisoka Chibi 2.png Hisoka And Machi.png Hisoka Chibi 02.png Hisoka Pirate ver chibi.png Hisoka - New Year ver chibi.png Hisoka - White Day Ver Chibi.png Hisoka LR Chibi.png Hisoka - Whim Hunter ver Chibi.png Hisoka LR Chibi 4.png Hisoka LR Chibi 5.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (5).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (57).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (63).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (84).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (102).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (106).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (120).png |-|Other Media= Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc Heavens Arena-Yorknew Poster.png|Promotional poster for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena arcs Hisoka on Volume 18 cover.png|Hisoka on the cover of Volume 18 GI poster 2011.png|Hisoka on the Greed Island arc poster The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Hisoka on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Hisoka on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Hisoka on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Episode_51_OP.png Episode_51_OP_2.png Hisoka Poster.png|Hisoka poster Hisoka portrayal in Shironeko Project.png Hisoka portrayal 2 in Shironeko Project.png Hisoka_-_Shironeko_Project_Design.png|Shironeko Project 3D design Hisoka_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Hisoka_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png